Madam Merry-Go-Round
by Vixin2
Summary: The official Creepypasta story for my character Madam Merry-Go-Round from 'Challenged Chronicles' and 'Broken Window'. Rated T just in case.


Dreams are meant to be our sanctuary. So that no matter how miserable a day is, we can sleep soundly at the end with hopefully pleasant dreams. It's not too much to ask for after all. We're all entitled to it. Sometimes we may even enjoy nightmares, simply for the fact that we were somewhere else and not in a boring classroom or dull workplace. Just simply having and adventure. That's how I felt at least.

I was asleep. Simply dreaming.

_I was running through a field of wheat. It was a bit like in the beginning of 'I'm Not Scared' actually. The sun was hot and the only sounds were the cawing of crows up above. Hearing the sound of running water, I ran towards the source. A river. I'm not sure why I did these seemingly random actions. I guess my brain hadn't fully comprehended that it was all a dream yet so I couldn't change anything._

_It was across the river though that I saw her._

_She was a young, light skinned woman, a little older then myself. Possibly late teens to early twenties. Her black hair was tied back in a plait with the only other blackness being her nails. She wore a navy, kimono-like jacket and was actually pretty attractive and wore a gentle, relaxed smile. I wouldn't have been too intimidated by her, but her eyes... The pupils were fine, the white of the eyes were fine. But the irises were white too, and stood out as a faint glow came from them._

_"Enjoying your dream?" She asked simply. I couldn't quite place her accent, though the sophisticated. Though the voice could have been fake to make herself look better for all I know._

_"Er... I guess?" I replied back dumbly._

_"Hm. Dreams are rather nice. Aren't they? Bet you're surprised that I myself acknowledge all of this as a dream, right?"_

_"Why? Is there something wrong with that?" I questioned her. The young woman just continued to smile as she walked foreword. Walking on the water with ease like there was just more ground there._

_"Not really. But if one were to ask a character in a dream, 'is this real, or a dream?' They are always going to say that 'this is real'."_

_"But you're not saying that." The woman chuckled as she stepped off the river._

_"Oh good. You're smart enough to realise that. Then maybe you can guess this. What does the fact that I know this is a dream mean?" she asked me. Well, there was only really one logical answer to that question. I almost didn't answer since it seemed kind of silly, but this was a dream so it didn't matter. This woman was clearly just a part of the dream._

_"That you're real like me?"_

_"But you don't believe that." The woman tutted as she stopped just a few steps away from me. "Shame, shame, shame. You really shouldn't doubt that I exist here, you little boy."_

_"Hey, I'm not a little boy!" I snapped. Annoyed with her small insult. "I'm nearly sixteen!"_

_"You'll always be a boy compared to me, Mathew." was the woman's reply, and she went on before I could ask how she knew my name. Not that it mattered. This was a dream._

_"But don't you wish to know who I am? Say, 'what is your name, if I may have the honour'."_

_"What's your name?" I wasn't going to go into that detail for some lady I wasn't going to see again. For a brief moment I thought I saw her lips twitch downwards but she just straightened herself up and gave a small bow of her head._

_"You may address me as Madam Merry-Go-Round."_

_"What sort of name is that?" I snorted. It just sounded so ridiculous, and way too long._

_"Hmp. A far better name then yours, I guarantee." I scowled a little as Merry (I don't want to say her entire name. Way too long) just gave me a smile, with a bit of smugness in it. "But how about before we begin the real fun, I prove to you that I am real?" I snorted a little. This dream was just getting weird and annoying now. May as well agree. It's just a dream._

_"Fine. Sure. How are you going to do that?"_

_"I will promise you what you will dream of the next three nights. The first, you shall dream of being in a situation involving the mafia. The second, it shall involve you on a beach. The third will be a pure nightmare."_

_"And you promise I will dream all this?"_

_"On the course of three nights, yes." Merry said._

_"And what happens after that?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow. There had to be something behind this._

_"Nothing that should worry you now." she waved it off carelessly. "Now do something useful and productive, and wake up."_

_"What?"_

_"Wake up."_

My eyes shot open and I saw I was in my bedroom, with its pale yellow walls (primrose according to my mom.). Sitting up in bed I could only blink as I thought the dream over. That's all it was, right? A dream?

"Mathew, hurry down! You'll miss breakfast and I need you to drop your sister off at school!" I heard my mom call from down stairs. She was a working mom. Our dad left when I was five and Natalie (my sis) was two. I had just gotten out of bed and reached for a brush to try and fix my mousy-brown hair up when Natalie came in. Her curly hair held back by a headband.

"You're only getting up now lazy bum?"

"Cut me some slack, I'll get ya to school blondie." I replied humorously. There was nothing to worry about except school work and exams.

_I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. It was a good thing it was night time in Lucca and that every one of the townspeople were in bed. Judging by the gunshots behind me that would miss me by inches or just tear a piece of my clothing, there was a chance that any bystanders would have been hurt. Not that it would have mattered to Antonio's goons._

_I turned a corner and seeing a wall with some barrels in front of it, I jumped on the barrels and grabbed onto the wall and began to kick the barrels back in hopes they would strike or slow down my chasers. I wasn't too sure if they were near, but I pulled myself over the wall to the other side. Hearing yells of annoyance told me enough to know that I had gained a little more time to get ahead and out of here._

_I decided going into a building might help. Maybe those guys would simply think I continued running to get out of town. It took a few tries but eventually found an open door. I went inside the dark building and locked the door behind me before ducking down. I kept quiet as I possibly could though my heart was doing the opposite with its excited beats. Hearing running footsteps run past, I gave a sigh of relief that I was alive and going to live._

_A candle lit up then. It was on a kitchen table, where a woman in a red flamenco type dress with a single dark rose in her dark hair tied in a bun. I could only see her back and she said nothing. I was curious about who she was. Was she upset with me for entering her house?_

_"Er... I'm sorry for entering without permission miss. You see there were these guys chasing me for something I didn't do, and..." I couldn't really go on. Not when I didn't know if she if I was here or not. Against my better judgement I walked towards her._

_"Miss? Are you okay?" I put my hand on her cold shoulder and in return I received a chuckle._

_"I did say you would be in trouble with the mafia, right?" The woman turned around and I immediately drew my hand back once I saw it was Merry. She even had some light makeup on for the occasion._

_"What's the matter? You're so brave against a group of men, but scared against little old me?" While she said this in amusement, I could hear the hidden mockery. She giggled as she stood up._

_"Don't be scared. It's just a dream, right?"_

_"I... This has to be a coincidence." I insisted. "I can still remember you from the last dream so you're haunting me here."_

_"Hmm, interesting idea. But no. I'm the same Madam Merry-Go-Round from the field of wheat. And you should shut your mouth. It's opening and closing and frankly it's rude." I clenched my jaw as I tried to think of something to say back._

_"Oh, I see. A part of you is actually doubting what you just said about this meeting being a coincidence, right? It's fighting with the part of you that can see the truth when it is right in front of you. But I suppose there's another two dreams to go before the real fun begins."_

_"What real fun?" I demanded. My fingers were beginning to twitch lightly._

_"Is there really anything to worry about Mathew? If you are right, then this is just a dream. A dream that you must wake from."_

I quickly sat up in bed. Why was that? It was just a dream. Sometimes people have a recurring factor in their dream. That's all. So I shouldn't worry. That won't accomplish anything.

"Hey, Mathew. You okay?" I looked to my bedroom door and saw my mom. Her doe eyes looking at me in concern.

"Y-yeah mom. Just a weird dream is all." She didn't look too confident about my answer, but she a small nod.

"If you say so sweetie. Just get changed for school today. I'll bring Natalie to school today."

"Gotcha mom."

Once mom left I stood up from bed and looked in the mirror. Should I be worried? I don't think so. But maybe if she appears again I'll worry.

_A beach. Just like Merry said it would be. There were some tropical looking trees and plant life close by, and the heat of the sun was intense. Listening out as I walked down the beach, I could hear the callings of birds mixing in with the tides. The sky was completely clear and blue as I continued my walk. I would occasionally look around to see if there was anyone else with me. But there was no one. It was just me making a trail of footsteps in the sand._

_I'm not sure how long I walked for, but I began to hear a stringed instrument. A ukulele I think it's called. I continued to walk along the beach but at a slightly faster pace now. Eventually I stumbled upon a group of three girls. All dressed for the beach._

_Funny. None of them had a ukulele._

_"Oh, hi there. Did you crash land here too?" One of the girls asked as she walked up to me. Judging by the looks of the girls, I was making a mental bet that they were models._

_"No. Where were you going?" I asked. I couldn't help but grin as she flashed a brilliant smile to me._

_"We were heading to this modelling competition in Tahiti."_

_Yes! I was right!_

_"But the plane's engine broke down and well... The rest is history. Can we get you anything? We were able to save some drink from the plane." one of the other girls asked._

_"Sure."_

_"Great. We'll go get it, and you can wait right here mister." after a small giggle between themselves, they walked off. I did briefly wonder why they were acting like the way they were, but I remembered that it was a dream. There's never any logic._

_I sat down in the sand and looked out into the ocean. There wasn't anything to worry about. I was worrying over nothing._

_"Drink?" A glass appeared in front of me, filled with some peach coloured drink with a lemon wedge. I smiled as I took it and looked to the girl to say thanks but I yelled in shock when I saw that it was given to me by Merry. Now with her hair down and wearing a sarong dress._

_"What's the matter? Aren't you thirsty? Or have you realised that the only two things in this dream that are real are you and I?"_

_"What are you doing here?" I demanded quickly as I dropped the glass in the sand and stood up to quickly back away. Merry only chuckled._

_"Just seeing if you realise that all your dreams have happened like I said they would. And do you know why? Because I'm the Queen of Dreams you silly boy. Dreams are my domain to shape into whatever I want."_

_"Okay, so maybe you're real. What do you want from me?"_

_"Entertainment." Merry dead panned. "I'm bored."_

_"So what, you want to play a game with me or something?" I questioned as she began to walk towards the water._

_"Not exactly. But it doesn't matter if you want to agree or not. There's no choice for you." It was then that I noticed that the caws of the birds had stopped. Only the waves made a sound. Merry looked back to me with a smile. I jumped as I heard a clash of thunder, but the sky was still clear as the day could be._

_"The real fun will be next time. Until then..."_

I shot my eyes open. I didn't have school today because of a bank holiday, so it was a three day weekend. Mom would still have work though, but Natalie and I didn't have any school work 'till next week. I heard the phone downstairs ring and I was going to get up and answer it for mom, but I heard mom already open her door and go downstairs. I shrugged it off and laid back in bed. I didn't plan to sleep but I was going to try and rest a bit.

"Mathew?" I saw mom at my door. She looked a little flustered. "I know this is last minute but I'm going to be gone until next Friday. Will you be able to look after Natalie and yourself?"

"Yeah, sure mom."

"Great. There's some pizza in the fridge you can put in the microwave. Love you sweetie."

"Love ya too mom."

_I was prepared for any dream Merry could conjure up tonight! I expected it to be some sort of hell with gore and blood. But no. In the dream, I found myself in front of a Victorian home. It didn't look old or decrepit. It looked new a pleasant, with freshly washed windows. Curious about it all, I moved towards the front door and let myself inside. The hallway was richly decorated and had a warm feeling to it. The room to my left had a grand piano inside with a violin resting on top of it. To my right was a living room with emerald armchairs and sofa in front of a burning fireplace. _

_Didn't Merry say this dream was supposed to be a nightmare? Or... had I been worried for nothing? All this time was just perhaps my mind messing with me._

_"Come in, Mathew. Don't keep me waiting. I'm in the dining room." My hopes were dashed at the sound of that calm yet content sounding call. Begrudgingly I moved forward into the hallway._

_She was sitting at the head of an oak table with a small bouquet of daffodils in the centre. Dressed in the same clothes I saw her in when we first met, she was drinking tea from a porcelain tea set. She didn't acknowledge I was there at first, but then she looked to me a gestured to the teapot._

_"Tea?"_

_"No thanks."_

_"Now, you shouldn't grumble. It makes you look rude." Merry put her cup down. "So have you finally realised that I am real? Or is your stupidity too arrogant to realise?"_

_"I... Okay, you're real." I couldn't deny it. There's no way something like this could happen four nights in a row._

_"Hmm, good."_

_"So what happens now?" I waited for a response as Merry gave a low chuckle._

_"Right now? Well, as of now you can consider your dreams as nothing more but an iron maiden of torture."_

_"What do you mean?" I was beginning to feel uneasy and wanted to move back a little, but my damned curiosity got the better of me._

_"Let me explain myself." Merry stood up from her chair and looked out the nearest window. "I like to see myself as the Queen of Dreams. Dreams are mine to manipulate and twist into anything I want it to be. I even have my own little realm I like to call Dreamland. In fact, that's where we are right now. This is one of my favourite places to create. It looks pleasant, yes? Well I can do anything to this place." She raised her hand as if reaching for something above her, but did not look away from the window. "Like this."_

_I felt something drip on my nose. I rubbed it off and found a brown goo. Feeling another drop on my head, I looked up and saw that the dark, wooden ceiling directly above me appeared to be melting with drip following down around me. When Merry closed her hand, the goo stopped melting and looked like stalactites were coming down._

_"Do you know how horror and torture is done properly?" I didn't answer Merry. "It isn't just gore and mindless murder. I don't like getting my hands dirty. I don't want disgusting blood on me. However, I desire entertainment. Mental torture on a moron is so much fun. And torturing people in their dreams is so amusing. And technically torture isn't murder. It's just torture and it goes on until I get bored with them and end them or they let themselves die."_

_"Can't you just use your powers to create people here to kill?" I asked. I was not liking where this conversation was going and just wanted to wake up. Now!_

_"I could, but I would be able to predict the moves of a victim I create. I need variety. Someone to make me really think on what will hurt them."_

_"So this is all just a joke to you?" I muttered. She chuckled as she turned her head to look to me._

_"No. Just entertainment. A mental challenge for myself and a psychological exploration of how different people will react when desperate. Think of myself as a Roman at the Coliseum, watching gladiators kill one another or be killed."_

_"Well, that won't happen to me!"_

_"No? I'm sorry but you little boy are incredibly wrong." Madam Merry clicked her fingers again. The floor beneath my feet suddenly became strange and looking down I saw that it now looked like some sort of quicksand. Panic set in as I tried to get out, but in my rush I didn't realise that would only make the problem worse as I sank further and further in. I was down to my chin when Madam Merry-Go-Round finally turned around fully and walked up to me. Standing on the edge of the quicksand._

_"Feeling miserable?" She smirked down at me as she pressed a foot on top of my head and began pushing against it, hard. "You should. This play isn't over yet."_

I sat up quickly. Taking deep breaths before my hands went to the top of my head. Checking for any foot on it. But it was only my own brown hair that I could feel. Lowering my hands slowly, I felt some sweat droplets on my brow. This was real. Madam Merry-Go-Round was real, and she planned to torture me in my sleep for nothing more than sick amusement.

All I could do was swallow deeply before hesitantly getting out of my bed.

In the short time Madam Merry-Go-Round began her torture of me, I tried everything I could to get her away from me. I tried using a dream catcher, I dreamed of a boa constrictor coming out of my throat and slowly wrapping around my body tightly. I tried drawing some symbols I found online, I felt fire ants crawling through every crevice of my body and all around my insides. Hell, I knew that it was still a dream despite the torment so I tried to control it myself. But she wouldn't let me. No matter what I did, she squashed the idea to the ground like it was just a withered leaf fallen in the autumn.

I tried to stay strong. I figured she might actually gain a sort of mild respect for me putting up with her amusement as long as I could. Instead, it just made her laugh and hurt me even more then she already did.

_It was nearly a week since this started, and I just wanted it all to stop. I was stuck to rough ground with claws as coming out of the ground that were like vines as the arms were just as thin and their nails were thorn sharp as they clawed at my torso at an easy going pace. Drawing as much pain out as there was blood._

_"What do you want from me?! I'll do anything, just let me go! I'm sick of this shit!" I had yelled stuff like this so often that my voice was hoarse at this point. I wouldn't have been too surprised if it had become so hoarse that it began bleeding to._

_But then it happened. The claws moved away from me, back into the earth from where they came. I was unsure about it, but I slowly got back on my feet. My eyes quickly surveying around the thick, grey trees surrounding me._

_"Are you serious? Are you truly desperate for me to leave you?"_

_I turned around sharply and saw Madam Merry-Go-Round. She stood calmly before me, showing no particular expression on her face._

_"Yes, I just want this all to end!" I truly was. Right now, the future of my sleeping health was in this mad bitch's hands._

_"Hmm… I don't know. You sound desperate. Sound serious. But, I'm going to need more proof that you wish me to leave."_

_"What is it, I'll do it!" I'll admit I should have thought over those words more carefully. But I just wanted to be able to sleep in peace again. Thanks to Madam Merry-Go-Round, I still feel tired when I wake up and at times in the middle of the day I nearly fall asleep._

_She smirked. The white glow of her eyes seemed more inhuman now than ever as she took a few steps towards me. I would have moved, but then I figured it would only make all of this worse._

_"I want you, to kill your mother." Her voice was calm, but I could tell she was trying to hold back an emotion. Happiness. Happiness to see my reaction._

_"Wh-what! I'm not going to kill-"_

_"I thought you were desperate? That you wanted me to leave? Or, are you just over exaggerating how you feel?"_

_"NO! I… I can't…"_

_"Do it you snivelling coward!" She sneered at me. "Do it, or peace will never be yours. Besides, who's to say I wouldn't move on to your mother after you? Or your sister?"_

_"Don't you dare!" I moved to grab her, but I couldn't. My hands went through her neck like she was a ghost._

_"Or what? Hurt me, Mathew? In my territory?" She cackled as I stepped back. Feeling a pain of coldness move throughout my body. _

_"You really are a stupid boy." Madam Merry-Go-Round stepped away, slowly fading away in a mist from her feet going up. "Keep in mind what I said Mathew. Prove to me that you want me gone."_

The kitchen felt cold the next night as I sat there. Drinking some badly my badly made coffee to try a stay awake. I was tired, but I had to stay awake. I know that my mom would be back in a couple hours. If I had anytime to strike, it would possibly be best to do it around then when she would not likely expect it. Just keep the lights off and…

I held my head in my hand, trying to make sense of things. I couldn't honestly be contemplating murdering my own mom. I just… It's not right!

I listened for a moment to the soft ticking of the clock over the door to the hallway and contemplated by scenario. No matter what I did, someone would die. Either I would murder mom or Madam Merry-Go-Round would eventually kill me! I then bit my lip as something came to mind.

Mom was older than me and Natalie. Surely it made more sense for me and Natalie to continue on. Maybe it didn't, but I knew one thing for certain.

Unless I proved it how much I wanted her gone, Madam Merry-Go-Round would continue to haunt and torture me. So if I were to kill mom, Madam Merry-Go-Round might be satisfied and leave me alone. I could be worth it to have a normal night of sleep.

I made my choice.

I stood up and emptied my mug into the sink before I went outside to prepare something.

"Hey, mom. How are you doing?" Mom came home about an hour early. She seemed tired but she put a smile on as she looked at me.

"Tired and need a drink to be honest, but otherwise I'm fine."

"Great, but can you come in the back for a second. I was taking out the trash and I think I spotted something in the garden and I thought you might know what it was."

"Well okay. But only a quick look."

"Sure, sure." I agreed with mom as she walked ahead into the back. I looked back in a small act of paranoia to make sure no one was looking. A bit pointless since no lights were on in any house I could see and there were no houses behind mine that would let people see the next event. I followed after mom who was glancing over one of her flowerbeds.

"Was it somewhere around here?"

"Er, yeah. 'Round there." I spoke just loud enough for her to hear. While mom looked over the flowers, I picked up a shovel leaning against the wall and made my way towards her with silent steps.

It happened so fast and I could hardly believe the end result. I almost didn't remember doing the action but I did. My mom laid dead over the flowerbed. Now splattered in red. Her head was battered with the flat side of the shovel, and the edge of it had left some cuts on her head. My throat was dry and I couldn't even swallow the invisible bile I felt in my throat.

I was numb physically and mentally. I almost forgot that I had been holding the shovel until I let go and jumped from the pang of it hitting the ground.

But I calmed down and forced my stiff legs to move towards the shed where I knew the rain cover for the car was. When I did get it, I walked back towards the flower bed.

"Hey, Mathew."

"Hey, sis." I grumbled as I stared down at my coffee mug. Ignoring my sister's presence until she grabbed my shoulder.

"Is mom home? I didn't see her in her room." I was hesitant and fought the urge to glance out to the shed where mom was currently.

"She… Her plane got held up. A strike. She should be home some time later in the week." I instantly regretted saying that when Natalie simply nodded and left the room. Now what would I say when mom didn't show up? And if the police got called and Natalie told them that mom called me, I would be really digging myself into a mess. But I couldn't let her call the cops now because mom isn't here. I wouldn't have time to hide mom's body.

"Shit… Just, shit…" I grumbled as I weakly stood up. I was tired. I literally didn't sleep at all last night. I just kept my eyes open. But maybe now that mom is dead, Madam Merry-Go-Round will leave me in peace.

_I looked around the room. Simple and octangled. Looking up I saw that the room was so tall that I couldn't even see the ceiling and could just make out the light from the chandelier at the top. At least, that was what I thought it was._

_"Hmm, hitting her in the head repeatedly with a shovel. I've seen more original deaths, but not bad." I glared as Madam Merry-Go-Round appeared. Hovering above me like she was standing on an invisible floor._

_"You got what you want, so just leave me alone already!"_

_"I could. But there is something you should know~."_

_"What?"_

_"Why did you murder your mother?" I was slightly taken aback by this at first. She was the one who told me to kill mom. But I decided to go along with this._

_"Because you told me you would leave me alone."_

_"And how did you kill her?"_

_"I hit her with a shovel."_

_"Repeatedly?" I was getting annoyed by her questions. She already knew the answers._

_"Yeah, I hit her head so much there was blood, and put her in the shed!"_

_"Mathew…" I froze. Whatever life was still in me left as I turned my head to look at the other side of the room. Natalie stood there. Now pale and looking ready to vomit._

_"You… You killed mom?!"_

_"No, I didn't! I mean, I did but I can-"_

_"Get away from me!" Her shriek pierced my ears before she suddenly vanished._

_"Where did she go?!" Madam Merry-Go-Round clearly knew by the pleased expression on her face. "Why did you bring her here even?!"_

_"She's woken of course, and terrified that you will soon find her so is pretending to sleep at the moment." As she said this, I noticed my breathing was getting faster due to my panic. Could I be blamed for that? "This may be your only chance."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Isn't it obvious, Mathew? You're sibling will call the authorities and she'll tell them what you did. They search the house and when they find your mother you'll go to prison. When your sister mentions that you did it because I lady in blue told you to do it, you'll end up in a mad house!" Madam Merry-Go-Round cackled loudly, and I never felt such a strong urge to punch a woman._

_"So what, I have to murder Natalie as well?!"_

_"Well, keep in mind Mathew. You're the one who said that. Not me."_

I woke up with a start. It was still dark. My alarm clock gave the only light in the room. I didn't pay attention to the time though. Right now it was irrelevant to me. I left my room and went straight to Natalie's.

There, Natalie was sleeping peacefully. No sign of concern on her face.

But could I take the risk? What if Madam Merry-Go-Round will continue to torment me if Natalie lives and tells the police? What if killing her will prove how much I want that kimono bitch gone?

I couldn't believe I was going to do it, but I did. I gently removed a pillow from under Natalie's head. Gripping the sides of it, I took a breath that felt like it didn't want to be in my body.

"Sorry sis." I could barely say those words as I lowered the pillow.

I was a murderer. I murdered my mother. My sister. But standing alone in the kitchen, I gave a weak chuckle. I was free. I was free of Madam Merry-Go-Round now, surely!

Then I heard her laughter. Her could, heartless laughter. I looked nearly the door to the hallway and she stood there. No longer in my dreams but in reality.

"I can't believe it." The white glow of her eyes seemed more demonic by the second. "You actually believed me? You actually murdered your mother, and your little sister? Oh, deities above! You're so bloody stupid!" She broke into more cruel laughter as my body felt numb.

"What? But… But you said…"

"What, that I would leave you in peace if you killed mummy dearest?" She sneered. "Or that your sister was even aware of your sin? I'm the Queen of Dreams! I can make anything happen in dreams! Your sister never knew and was just sleeping innocently!"

My heart felt like it was hit by an axe. Was… Was she serious? I… I murdered my mother on what was practically a gamble? And then my sister over nothing?

"You… You killed them-"

"Wrong! You! You killed them! I only gave suggestions and hints." She folded her arms as she stepped foreward. "You did it all without really thinking about me. Without considering things. You lack common sense, my dear boy."

"They're dead… Dead because… Because of you…" I was panting in rage. While I never wanted to murder again, I knew who I wanted to kill more than anyone right now.

I flung open my nearest drawer and picked one of the sharp knives before running towards Madam Merry-Go-Round. Knife raised high, I swung my arm down to plunge it where her heart should be!

But I went through her. As if she wasn't really there and fell to the ground. Cutting the side of my waist with the knife. Madam Merry-Go-Round laughed as she turned around to face me.

"Just how stupid are you? Did you really think, that I would appear in reality like this if I could be harmed easily as that? Did you really think you could even touch me? No. I'm, untouchable you pathetic Philistine."

"You're… You're the Devil!" I cried as I got on my hands and knees, trying to ignore the pain in my side. Her cackling was starting to hurt my ears before she stomped my head to the ground roughly with her foot.

"Thank you, I'm flattered. But I have to give you credit, you were an amusing toy to play with. As for the ending though, it was just average." She commented as she walked around to my side and pressed her foot hard against near my wound. Chuckling as I groaned in pain.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"You're not the first to entertain me, and you won't be the last. This is something I can guarantee to be true."

I felt some relief as she removed her foot and walked into the kitchen. I began to push myself up, hoping to try and escape while I could. But she returned with a glass filled with fizzing water.

"Now, now. You look exhausted. What have you been dreaming of these past nights?" She mocked me before grabbing the back of my hair and forcing the glass to my lips before pinching my nose.

"Here's something to help you sleep~."

_October 19th, 2015._

_A family has been discovered dead in a family home along Resswood Road last night. Two of the victims are at least three days old. Third victim is a day older._

_The eldest victim and first to die was Emily Logan, 49. Her head was bludgeoned repeatedly with what may have been a shovel. She was then wrapped in a rain cover for a car and placed inside the shed._

_The youngest victim and second to die was Natalie Logan, 12. Was smothered with a pillow in her bed. Possibly struggled but yet to be determined._

_The last victim was Mathew Logan, 16 nearly 17. Was found sprawled in the front hall. Autopsy shows that his heart just stopped beating. Possible heart attack. Speculation is that he was terrified to death judging by his facial expression. Autopsy also shows the last thing he had may have been sleeping pills. He also had a cut on his side but the knife has yet to be recovered._

_After talking with friends who said Mathew was having sleeping troubles, and seemed agitated, it is possible that he may have been responsible for the deaths and that he was suffering from some kind of mental issue. This has yet to be confirmed though but as of yet he is the only suspect we have. If he is the killer, we believe he may have killed their mother first and his sister found out and tried to defend herself with a knife. He either over powered her or convinced her to go to bed and then smothered her. The problem with this though is that we have yet to find the knife that made the wound and none of the knives in the kitchen have any signs of blood on them._

_Until more evidence comes to light, Mathew Logan will always be the main suspect and the case will be unsolved._


End file.
